Terror In London
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: The TARDIS crash lands in London, the Doctor realizes that this means there is trouble in London. While Rose's best friend Shareen has got kidnapped with a whole lot of other people. Can the Doctor and Rose save the day? Without being hurt themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**TERROR IN LONDON**

**ONE**

**CRASH LANDING**

Rose was sitting on the TARDIS chairs, her arms lolled back behind her in a bored position though she was excited. Outside those doors was a completely different world, a completely different time, each time she walked out there. She liked playing it cool though not like the Doctor who was skipping round the TARDIS controls in his pinstripe uniform. The Doctor was her best friend, her soul mate and her other half all rolled into the one man. Although he was not a man, he was a 900-year-old alien from the planet Gallifrey. But that didn't stop her loving him. The Doctor turned to face her, his young face filled with joy as it always did when they embarking on a new adventure. He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets, with a little bit of a swagger. He bent down to her height and smiled his magnificent smile. Rose smiled back, she liked that smile best about him, and it had a way of telling her that everything was going to be ok.

"Where are we off to next then" said the Doctor

"Somewhere with, good food, good shops and fit lads" said Rose chortling

"How about Carsol, its on Earth in about the year 3 billion, just before they have all the aliens there and stuff, the best food, the best shop and what I've heard very fit lads"

"Well let's have a look then" said Rose bouncing up, full of brand new excitement. The Doctor smiled as they went over to the TARDIS. "Hold that lever down" said the Doctor, but suddenly as Rose did pull the lever down. The TARDIS to shake uncontrollably, it would of knocked Rose off her feet, if she didn't clasp onto the lever with all her might.

The Doctor was standing as cool as cucumber, gravity wise, though his face was showing the deepest concern. As he was running around trying to make the TARDIS stop shaking.

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?" yelled Rose

"No" said the Doctor, he had finally noticed that Rose was barely hanging on "It's should never be as bumpy as this"

"Then what's happened?" said Rose in a shaky voice

"It's taking us somewhere else," said the Doctor "It's messing up the controls, that I programmed into it, to go to Carsol"

"THEN WHERE ARE WE GOING" shouted Rose, she could barely hanging onto the lever and she fell down and hit her head hard on the TARDIS floor. She tried to get up but the vibrating and the gravity was pushing her down. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped. It had landed. The Doctor walked over to Rose, he offered her, his hand and pulled her up "You ok"

"Yeah" said Rose rubbing her head as if she had a headache "Let's see, where we are"

She walked out of the TARDIS doors, expecting to see a planet full of the most gruesome creatures, or something really exciting, if it had messed with the TARDIS. But no, she was standing on the Powell Estate of her hometown. It had not changed a bit. She could see her mum's flat in the distance. Startled, she went back to find the Doctor, but he was already there, looking round, his arms crossed, a slight crease on his forehead.

"Why are we here" said Rose

"There must be something powerful here, to mess with the TARDIS, we should have a look round, something is going on here" said the Doctor.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BACK HOME**

"I'm going to go and check on my mum," said Rose "If something has happened here, I must find out, is she's ok"

"Yeah of course" said the Doctor "But I'm coming with you"

He held out his hand, Rose took it and they walked up to her mum's flat, on they're way up to the top floor, where her mum lived. They noticed that some of the doors had been crashed into. Rose shivered "Mum" she whispered. The Doctor looked down at her and his grip tightened on her hand. Jackie's door however was not smashed in. Thought it did look as though it had tried too. Rose knocked on the door with her free hand. It took a long while for Jackie to answer. But Rose could see a terrified blue eye in the peephole. "Mum it's me," said Rose in a desperate voice "Let me in"

The door flung open, Rose could barely see her mum because she had flung her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Mum it's ok, what's wrong" said Rose as she hugged her mum back, the Doctor made his way past them and then beckoned Rose to bring Jackie back in.

"Come on mum, it's ok" said Rose and she walked Jackie in and sat her down on the sofa. The Doctor shut the door and locked it; he looked at Rose who was sitting down with her mum on the sofa. He could see that they needed some time together "I'll make some tea" he said. Rose looked up at him and nodded gratefully. The Doctor walked into the kitchen. Rose turned to her mum "Mum what happened"

"I don't know" sobbed Jackie "Out of nowhere, this guys they dressed like ninjas, black suits, white masks, started coming up our town, taking people, they took Bernie and Jill from downstairs, my best mate Ruth"

"What else" said Rose in a forced calm voice?

"They also took Shareen," said Jackie and she could see the horror in Rose's eyes that reflected her own. Shareen was Rose's best mate, apart from the Doctor but theirs was a different relationship. Shareen had been mate who she always went to the shops, chatting about boys and a real good friend to her.

"Shareen" whispered Rose

"Yeah" cried Jackie "I don't know they are doing to these people, but I bet it's not good, oh Rose I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too" she cried and they hugged, the Doctor walked in, with 3 mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Sorry you've ran out of tea" said the Doctor, he took one glance at their startled faces and said "Tell me"

"Kidnappers" said Rose

"Over 2000 people so far" said Jackie

"What about Mickey" said Rose "Is he safe"

"Yeah he's on holiday" said Jackie

"What are we going to do" said Rose

"Whatever we can" said the Doctor "This must be what the TARDIS was referring too, when it changed direction"

Rose nodded "Mum where have they took these people"

"I don't know" said Jackie

"Wherever it is, we'll find it" said the Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**KIDNAPPED **

Rose, the Doctor and Jackie all drank their steaming hot chocolate, trying to calm them down but it were doing no good. Rose kept thinking of Shareen, was she alive or dead. She had no idea. Jackie was worried about her friend Ruth and the Doctor was worried about all the 2000 people.

"I'm going to go upstairs," said Rose tearfully "I need a little time alone"

"Ok" said the Doctor "I'll keep your mum company"

Rose smiled at him gratefully again; she walked up to her own room, all her favorite bands and actors on the wall. She still had some little stuffed toys in her bed. On her desk was a photo frame with best friends on it. Inside the photo frame was a picture of her and Shareen with theirs arms around each other each one of them holding a vanilla ice cream cone. Rose was wearing a denim jacket, which showed her pink top underneath, she was also wearing a small denim skirt and black boots, Shareen was wearing a strapless red stripy top and denim jeans. She had light brown hair but it had streaks of blonde through it. Her eyes were kind blue colour and she was smiling her sweet smile. No worries, just a nice fun day out. Rose took the photograph to her bed, flopped herself down and sobbed. She had known Shareen ever since she was 3 years old, Jackie used to baby sit Shareen and they had been best friends ever since. Rose wiped her tears, crying would do no good; she had to get Shareen back if she was alive. Rose couldn't bare the thought of Shareen dying. Suddenly a noise brought her back to her senses, a crash on the window, Rose sat up, the window was crashed, and glass was lying down on her floor. Rose knew that if she looked out of the window they would probably get her, her safest bet was to go downstairs back to her mum and the Doctor. She edged towards the door. But something leaped at her, grabbing her by the mouth, so she couldn't scream for help and dragged her out the open window.

The Doctor was sitting with a very upset Jackie "Poor girl, they grew up together, they always had each other"

The Doctor nodded sympathetically "It is very upsetting, when someone you love gets kidnapped"

Jackie cried and buried herself in the Doctor arms; the Doctor didn't know what to do, so he patted her shoulder gently saying, "It's going to be ok"

Suddenly there was a crash on glass; it made the Doctor nearly jump out of his skin, Jackie gave a little jump. The Doctor stood up, looking upstairs, that's where the noise had come from.

"JACKIE YOU STAY HERE" shouted the Doctor and he nearly flew himself upstairs, he opened the door and shouted, "ROSE"

But what he saw made his 2 hearts stand still, the window was shattered; there were splints of glass on the floor. The Doctor walked to the window, and looked down, nothing there.

"ROSE" he shouted into the cold night air, he stood back, fear was flooding through him, what have done to her, if they hurt her. He would never forgive himself or them. He stood there, anger and fear flooding through him.

"I will get you back," he muttered "Whatever it takes"


End file.
